Bishoujo (Karma x Reader xAsano)
by KuroiwaEine12
Summary: Asano dan Karma, dua lelaki yang sejak memasuki SMA memiliki tekad untuk bersaing dengan satu sama lain di atas panggung yang sama. Namun, ternyata ada orang selain mereka yang sudah bersiap di atas panggung tersebut, untuk ikut bersaing dengan kedua lelaki itu. Cara apa yang akan dilakukan kedua lelaki tersebut untuk bersaing dan menang dari orang yang sulit dikalahkan tersebut?
1. chapter 1

Senyuman terukir di wajah kedua lelaki yang menatap kepala sekolah SMA Kunugigaoka dengan ekspresi tidak sabar.

"Dan perwakilan murid baru dimohon maju ke depan-"

 _Aku sudah belajar dari kekalahanku, pasti namaku yang akan disebut._

 _Awal dari kehidupan SMAku di sini, karena itu aku akan hemat bicara saat berpidato nanti._

"-[Surname] [Name]!"

Kedua lelaki itu membeku. Mereka seakan tertampar dengan nama yang disebutkan barusan.

"[Surname] [Name] dipersilahkan maju ke depan!"

Mereka berdua, Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu, langsung memperhatikan panggung dan sekeliling gedung olahraga.

Namun _nihil_ , mereka tak menemukan sosok yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"[Surname] [Name] tidak hadir hari ini, acara pidato perwakilan murid baru akan digantikan dengan acara selanjutnya."

Acara pembukaan SMA Kunugigaoka terus berlanjut sampai akhir. Para siswa dan siswi buru-buru pergi ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas mana yang mereka masuki.

 _Begitu pula dengan Asano dan Karma_.

"Yang benar saja? Sekelas?" gumam Asano tak percaya melihat deretan nama yang tertulis dalam kategori Kelas A.

" _Ara~_ ternyata kita sekelas ya, Asano- _kun_. Mohon bantuannya ya~" sahut Karma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah Asano.

Asano menoleh, memberikan senyum sinis, "Mohon bantuannya juga, Akabane- _kun_. Tak kusangka kita akan bersaing di panggung yang sama, eh?" ujarnya.

"Eh~ bukankah sejak dulu memang begitu?" balas Karma dengan senyuman manis.

Keduanya terdiam lalu kembali melihat deretan nama dalam Kelas A itu.

"Ah, dia sekelas dengan kita."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku cukup penasaran dengan dia, _orang yang bisa mematahkan ekspektasi tinggiku_."

"Kalau penasaran, datangi saja. Gampang, kan?"

"Iya."

Asano terdiam, seketika langsung menoleh. "Tunggu, apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau sebegitu penasarannya, coba berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku sih mau coba, siapa tahu kami bisa _berteman_ baik," ucap Karma yang mendahului Asano untuk pergi ke kelas.

Mata Asano menyipit, "Orang yang mengerikan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Akabane- _kun_ , kau yakin ini tempat tinggalnya?"

"Berhenti meragukanku, Asano- _kun_. Aku sudah bertanya alamatnya pada wali kelas kita."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah memencet bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada balasan."

Hening melanda, Karma mencoba menekan bel apartemen beberapa kali. "Permisi!"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Karma lalu mencoba memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, namun tiada hasil. "Pintunya dikunci, mungkin dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat," katanya pelan.

"Di hari pertama masuk sekolah orang sepintar itu akan bolos ke mana memangnya? Aneh sekali," cetus Asano menyenyitkan dahi.

 _Tap_

"Siapa yang kalian cari?"

 _Deg!_

Karma yang pundaknya ditepuk langsung menoleh waspada. _Aura ini?_

Asano yang juga kaget refleks menoleh, melihat siapa yang menegur mereka.

"Ah, SMA Kunugigaoka, ya?!"

Orang yang tingginya tidak melampaui Karma dan Asano itu pun berseru, menunjuk kedua lelaki itu dengan terkejut.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau ... [Surname]- _san_?" ujar Asano yang menganalisa perawakan orang tersebut dari atas hingga bawah.

Rambut model _pixie_ , kemeja kotak-kotak yang terlihat kebesaran, celana hitam selutut, dan _sneakers_ putih melengkapi penampilannya. Bulu mata lentik dan wajah yang _cukup_ tampan, kulitnya putih bersih. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

 _Aku tidak percaya, orang yang mengalahkanku ternyata juga seorang ikemen(1)_ , batin Karma yang cukup terkejut dengan penampilan orang tersebut.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di depan apartemenku?! J-jangan jangan ... k-kalian mau memalakku?! Ternyata benar kata _sensei_ (2)! Di sekolah banyak orang jahat!" cerocos orang tersebut yang sudah siap dengan daun bawang di tangannya.

Tunggu, daun bawang?

"M-menjauhlah!" ujarnya yang menodongkan daun bawang tersebut di depan mereka.

Karma yang sudah tidak tahan mengeluarkan tawanya, _Ahaha! Lucu sekali astaga ..._

"Ukh ... apa yang lucu?" ujar orang tersebut dengan wajah merengut.

Karma berhenti tertawa lalu melihat ke arahnya, "Kau."

 _Slap!_

Bukan tamparan tangan, melainkan tamparan daun bawang yang diterima oleh Karma. Tanpa rasa bersalah, [Surname] memukul Karma berkali-kali dengan daun bawang tersebut.

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi!" ujar [Surname] mengusir.

"Wah- tenanglah! Aku datang dengan damai, tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan," protes Karma yang menjauh dari jangkauan [Surname].

"S-siapa peduli? Asal kau tahu, ya! Kau terlihat s-seperti orang jahat!" balas [Surname] yang lalu memasukkan kembali daun bawang itu ke dalam plastik dan mengambil panci anti lengket sebagai gantinya.

"Akabane- _kun_ , sebaiknya kita kembali sa-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Asano- _kun_? Aku harus membuat _pertemanan_ dengannya," potong Karma dengan senyuman _evil_ nya.

Alis [Surname] tertaut. "Pertemanan?"

"Tertarik? Bagaimana jika kau menurunkan panci itu dan kita bicara baik-baik di dalam?" tawar Karma.

[Surname] tidak menjawab, namun menurunkan pancinya. Ia tersenyum, "Ide yang bagus, kurasa."

 _Swish! Buagh!_

Karma berkedip sejenak, ia menjauh dari jangkauan [Surname] dan melihat lengannya yang ia pakai untuk melindungi diri barusan. _Keras sekali, tidak terpikir olehku jika aku tidak sempat menghindar_ , pikirnya dengan sedikit meringis.

Asano yang melihat kejadian tersebut membelalakkan matanya. _Dia menurunkan panci itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Akabane-kun lalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, langkah yang bagus._

"I-itu peringatan terakhir dariku karena k-kalian terlihat seperti orang jahat," ujar [Surname] yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Asano. "A-aku tidak akan menerima permintaan _pertemanan_ kalian itu, k-karena yang bisa kulihat dari kalian berdua hanyalah aura persaingan! Mengerti?" serunya dengan sedikit kencang lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

Kedua pemuda tersebut terdiam. Mereka menatap pintu lalu menatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Lucu sekali. Meski wajahnya _ikemen_ begitu, sikapnya tidak begitu _manly_ , huh?" ucap Asano.

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Begitu ya? Menurutku dia _cukup_ keren juga," balasnya yang menatap langit. "Hei, Asano- _kun_. Apa menurutmu dia akan masuk besok?" Karma pun mulai bertanya.

"Entahlah, memangnya ada apa?" Asano menjawab dengan penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, dia terlihat seperti orang baru di sini. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia lupa jalan ke sekolah?" gumam Karma dengan santai.

Asano terdiam sejenak. "Apapun itu, tidak ada hubungannya juga, kan? Toh dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak ingin berteman dengan kita," ucapnya pelan.

"Hee~ nanti juga dia akan berubah pikiran. Orang seperti itu menarik sekali," balas Karma.

-Skip Time-

Esok pun tiba. Seperti biasa, setelah melakukan aktivitas pagi masing-masing, semua orang kembali berangkat ke sekolah ataupun ke tempat kerjanya seperti hal pada umumnya. Namun entah kebetulan atau sengaja, Asano dan Karma tiba bersamaan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Yo, Asano- _kun_ ," sapa Karma.

"Selamat pagi, Akabane- _kun_ ," balas Asano.

Mereka berdua lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama ke kelas. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya selagi berjalan berdampingan. Masing-masing sibuk melihat sekitar dengan tenang.

"Hei, hei! Kau lihat tidak barusan?!"

"Lihat, lihat! Siswi yang menyiram bunga itu kan?"

"Un! Dia cukup tampan ya, meski masih ada manisnya sedikit!"

"Iya! Kalau tidak salah namanya [Surname] [Name, kan?"

"Benar sekali! Kyaa! Andai saja dia laki-laki!"

Pendengaran tajam milik Karma menangkap suara-suara dari siswi-siswi yang berada di loker sepatu. Meski apa yang dibicarakan mereka kurang jelas terdengar, namun ia sempat mendengar nama [Surname] disebut.

"Kurasa dia cukup terkenal, huh?" gumam Karma yang mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ dari loker.

"[Surname]- _san_? Wajar saja, menurut sebagian perempuan, laki-laki dengan wajah bermodel sepertinya langka dan sulit dicari. Tampan tapi ada manisnya sedikit," celetuk Asano yang sedang memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker.

Karma terdiam sejenak. Ia menoleh pada Asano lalu berucap, "Hei, Asano- _kun_. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Ada yang perlu kupastikan, kau duluan saja." Karma lalu kembali memakai sepatunya dan menaruh _uwabakinya_ ke dalam loker sepatu."Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Jangan terlambat pada jam pertama," balas Asano lalu berjalan ke kelas.

Karma pun buru-buru berlari ke taman. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari orang bernama [Surname] tersebut sejak kemarin. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di taman dan melihat seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut _pixie_ yang sedang menyiram bunga dengan selang air berwarna biru. Dengan penasaran, Karma memanggilnya.

"[Surname]- _san_?" panggilnya pelan.

Gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh lalu tersentak kaget. "E-eh? Kau yang kemarin kan?!" ujarnya dengan waspada.

"Tunggu, kau ini ternyata … perempuan?" gumam Karma dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Kau baru saja datang dan meragukan _gender_ ku. Apa tidak lihat aku memakai rok?" balas [Surname] dengan sarkastik.

"Lihat, hanya saja wajahmu _ikemen_ mu meragukanku," balas Karma dengan wajah menyebalkan.

[Surname] mengembungkan pipinya. Ia kembali menyiram bunga dan menghiraukan Karma karena kesal. Sementara Karma tertawa kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap bunga-bunga cantik yang baru saja mekar.

"Hei, aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin," ucap [Surname] tiba-tiba.

Karma yang masih memperhatikan bunga-bunga itu lalu menoleh dan membalas, "Soal apa?"Melihat tatapan lurus dari Karma, [Surname] berusaha membuat wajah sedatar mungkin. "Soal aku menendangmu itu," jawabnya dengan menatap balik pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Hee~ sayangnya aku tidak semudah itu menerima permintaan maafmu~" ucap Karma dengan nada jahil.

[Surname] . "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidak dimaafkan juga tidak-"

"Kecuali dengan satu syarat," potong Karma cepat.

Dengan bingung, [Surname] memiringkan kepalanya. "Syarat apa?"

Karma menunjukkan senyuman _evil_ nya. "Bertemanlah denganku," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang licik, sama seperti teman _strawberry_ mu itu," balas [Surname] dengan wajah sedikit takut.Karma terkekeh.

"Hei, [Name]- _chan_. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik, dan tidak semua orang yang tidak baik itu orang jahat. Jika kau hanya melihat dari sisi negatifnya, semua itu tidak akan ada habisnya dan kau akan terus sendiri," katanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tidak masalah jika aku sendiri. Karena ujung-ujungnya yang bisa kupercayai sampai akhir hanyalah diriku sendiri," jawab [Surname].

 _Tuk!_

"Ah!"[Surname] menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja terkena sentilan kecil (namun bertenaga) dari Karma. "Apa-apaan?!" balasnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayai dirimu sendiri jika sekarang saja dirimu itu berbohong kalau kau itu kesepian?" ucap Karma dengan serius.

[Surname] terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap Karma dengan lurus sebelum berujar, "…entahlah."

Karma dengan tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala [Surname] pelan. Sementara empunya sendiri membelalakkan kedua matanya karena terkejut dengan sentuhan Karma. Dengan reflek, dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

 _Pyash!_

Dengan terkejut, Karma melihat ke seragamnya yang tadinya kering menjadi basah kuyup akibat perbuatan [Surname].

"M-maafkan aku-"

 _Grep! Pyash!_

"Tidak adil jika aku saja yang basah, [Name]- _chan_ ~" ucap Karma dengan senyuman licik.

"Hei! Tapi itu kan tidak sengaja!" protes [Surname] tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja untuk mengeringkan baju. Nanti kita masuk saat jam pelajaran selanjutnya, bagaiman?" tawar Karma dengan santai.

"Ukh … terserah saja," balas [Surname] kesal.

Karma tertawa kecil lalu berjalan mendahului [Surname]. Namun, karena teringat suatu hal, dia menoleh pada [Surname].

"Ah iya, panggil saja aku Karma. Jangan lupakan itu karena kita akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi ke depannya, [Name]- _chan_ ~" ujar Karma dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Baiklah Karma, lakukan sesukamu," sahut [Surname] lelah lalu mengekori Karma yang kembali berjalan di depannya.

 _Meanwhile ..._

Asano berpangku tangan sambil memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dengan kesal ia membatin, _Dasar orang-orang sok pintar. Baru saja masuk sudah membolos pada jam pertama_.

-To Be Continued-

 ** _Note!_**

 ** _Ikemen : Pemuda yang tampan_**

 ** _Sensei : Guru_**


End file.
